Missing
by Resurgent Taka
Summary: Me haces falta, y a ti se te ha perdido algo. Pero sé que ya no pertenezco aquí, ya no existo para ti. Tokio Hotel. AU. Two-shot.
1. PRIMERA PARTE: Es la hora

No sé si clasificarlo como Twincest... aunque sí les advierto que Bill está enamorado de Tom. Así que _**si no te gusta el TWINCEST, **__**no lo leas**_, al menos que no te guste pero tampoco tengas algo en contra de él.

Quede claro que no hago esto para ofender, lo hago porque me gusta y porque se me vino a la cabeza y necesitaba escribirlo. De todas maneras, es MÍ historia y MÍ imaginación la que entra en juego —así también como "mi sanidad mental"—, por lo que no veo como esto pueda llegar a perjudicar a nadie.

Para aquel que no lo sepa, AU son las siglas de Altern Universe, es decir, Universo Alterno.

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste. No les voy a adelantar nada más de lo que ya hice con el summary. Lo único que puedo garantizarles es que no tiene un final feliz.

_Dedicado para mi preciosa amiga panameña Vinni..! Gracias, nena, por supervisar mis textitos siempre que se me ocurre mencionártelos nOn También se lo dedico a quien quiera que haya entrado a leer esta cosa que me atreví a escribir x3_

* * *

**Summary: **Me haces falta, y a ti se te ha perdido algo. Pero sé que ya no pertenezco aquí, ya no existo para ti. Tokio Hotel. AU. Two-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Tokio Hotel me pertenece. Cada uno de ellos es una persona que vive y piensa por sí misma y sobre la cual no tengo ningún poder (o eso es lo que ustedes creen xP).

_

* * *

  
_

**Primera Parte: **_**Es la hora**_

No podía recordar otra ocasión en la que su hermano hubiese estado tan irritado o él tan nervioso. La sola mención de su nombre bastaba para ponerle los pelos de punta y escuchar su voz era suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a golpear violentamente en sus oídos. Temía que el momento que decidiría las cosas llegaría dentro de poco, y él no estaba listo. Todo había estado yendo muy bien, podía decirse que los deseos se hacían soportable y casi innecesarios ya que su necesidad primera había sido y sería siempre estar con él, sentirlo cerca, y mientras le hablaba robarle una sonrisa, o al pasar recibir un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Casi, casi se decía a sí mismo que quizás su hermano estuviese sintiendo lo mismo. Pero no quería equivocarse, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada, aún cuando hubiese querido gritarle mil palabras en su rostro sin descanso (y hubiese podido, era bueno en eso de hablar sin parar).

Desafortunadamente, la vida no se está quieta —nunca— y podía predecir que un cambio se avecinaba. No le daba muy buena espina, o tal vez fuese ese el sentimiento que le contagiaba su hermano. Él podía sentirlo trepanando sus huesos.

El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando un estruendo lo devolvió al mundo real. Avergonzado y con prisa, recogió del suelo aquellos trozos irregulares de vidrio que habían sido un vaso que, al estrellarse cuando él lo dejó caer, había manchado de agua el piso.

—No puedes ser más torpe, ¿verdad? —el murmullo había sido tan bajo que cualquiera hubiese dado por sentado que el que lo dijo no había querido ser escuchado. Pero aquello no lo engañó, la inflexión oculta en su voz no le dejó dudas de que lo había dicho suficientemente fuerte para que él llegase a oírlo.

No quería enojarse, no con él. Mas la estúpida ira infundada de su hermano lo sacó de sus casillas. Y el impulso fue más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —le echó una mirada de ojos chispeantes apenas visibles entre los párpados negros ceñidos.

—Yo no dije nada, estúpido —replicó el otro. No obstante, las comisuras de sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su mirada no lo intimidaba.

—Claro, perdona, no me di cuenta que sufro alucinaciones... pero cuán idiota soy —la furia bullía contenida en cada palabra irónica que fue soltada entre dientes.

—Ese es mi punto.

Eso fue demasiado. Demasiado aún tratándose de él.

Su mano golpeó la mesa hecha un puño.

—¿Y sabes cuál es mi punto? Eres un completo y total imbécil. —sus brazos temblaban de puro enojo mientras se apoyaba para inclinarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

Su gemelo torció su boca en una ancha sonrisa. Desprecio en sus ojos color caramelo.

—Completo y total son sinónimos, _hermanito_. No creo ser el idiota aquí.

Por un momento la estupefacción asomó a sus pupilas. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? Se suponía que debía disculparse —o lo más parecido que pudiese lograr—, no dejarlo como un tarado. Un nudo le estranguló la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas cuando tomó una bocanada de aire de manera brusca para ladrar las palabras que no eran ciertas pero que sentía en esos momentos.

—Te odio.

No se quedó a la espera de una respuesta en el caso de que pudiese haberla. Subió corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, la que compartía con _él_, abrió la lámina de madera de un tirón y, con el mismo ímpetu, la cerró de un portazo tras de sí.

Se tiró en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Gritó lo más bajo que pudo, raspándose la garganta, sintiendo que se ahogaba por el nudo de angustia en la garganta y el tibio contacto de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, e inmediatamente después la humedad con la que impregnaba la tela.

La cocina se había llenado de preocupación, ya la ira no enviciaba el aire.

Él jamás le había dicho esas palabras, por lo menos no como si realmente las sintiera.

Quizá había sido demasiado rudo, después de todo, a cualquiera podía caérsele un vaso, ¿o no?

Se mordió el labio perforado por un hilo de metal, la culpa ya comenzaba a tomar forma pesando en su estómago. Se levantó de la silla y subió los escalones de a tres. Para cuando llegó arriba, se le hacía difícil respirar.

Titubeó ante la puerta con una mano puesta sobre el frío pomo de esta. Decidió tocar. Haber entrado sin aviso hubiese sido considerado por su hermano como una constatación de que poco le importaba lo que había ocurrido.

Sus nudillos golpearos suavemente la puerta dos o tres veces. Esperó. No obtuvo respuesta. Giró el pomo y apoyó su mejilla en la puerta, tratando de escuchar, con el peso de su cuerpo reposando en una de sus piernas, inclinado, atento. Lo único que pudo percibir fue la leve queja de los muelles de la cama. Al parecer, Bill estaba acostado allí y se había movido.

Abrió lentamente, no se atrevió a que la abertura fuese mayor a una hendija por la que pasó su cabeza.

—¿Bill? —dijo en un susurro bajo y preocupado.

El silencio fue todo. Nada. Ni un sonido. Mierda, sí que se había pasado. No estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Y, lo peor de todo, con todo el derecho del mundo.

La puerta chirrió cuando la abrió más, sólo entonces Bill se removió en la cama, seguramente molesto.

El sonido suave de los pasos cautelosos de su hermano entrando a la habitación hizo que se acurrucase. De un manotazo se secó el rastro de su llanto y del maquillaje corrido, luego se abrazó las rodillas.

—Vete —le dijo, pero aunque había querido que sonase enojado, fue un murmullo lastimero y herido.

Los pasos sonaron más fuertes y cada vez más cercanos. Hasta que lo sintió allí, parado al borde del colchón.

—Te dije que te fueras, ¿o eres sordo? —masculló, esta vez el tono fue más amenazante.

Sorbió lo más disimuladamente que pudo por la nariz.

—Lo siento —no esperaba esas palabras, lo dejaron perplejo durante unos instantes en los que pudo escucharse solamente su acompasada respiración.

—Es muy fácil pedir disculpas —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió con su herida abierta y su corazón golpeado.

—Bill... —comenzó su hermano con congoja, pero él no lo dejó continuar.

—Tom, vete, _ahora_.

—No —dijo el otro, ofuscado.

Bill bufó con fastidio.

Los muelles de la cama chirriaron y el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Tom. El ambiente era tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. El corazón del menor dio un vuelco inesperado cuando sintió la mano de Tom en su hombro, y por unos instantes se abandonó a la caricias con las que su hermano trataba de calmarlo. Tom pudo apreciar cómo los músculos en tensión de su hermano se aflojaban bajo sus dedos, cómo su espíritu se serenaba paulatinamente. Acarició el cuello de Bill en el camino hasta su nuca y justo cuando se disponía a peinarle los suaves y negros cabellos, una mano rodeó su muñeca con brutalidad, inmovilizándolo.

—No —hizo eco Bill de sus palabras. Lo soltó empujando su mano lejos.

Eso hirió a Tom, quién, levantándose de un salto de la cama, dejó la habitación. Inmediatamente Bill se arrepintió, pero no cejó en su empeño de mantenerse enojado con él. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mantener a raya la angustia. Se lo tenía merecido. Bastardo egoísta. Una lágrima acarició una de sus mejillas en su fatídico descenso, recordándole cruelmente lo que podría haber experimentado de no haber sido así de obstinado. Simplemente centró su atención en tratar de destruir con la mirada la basta colección de gorras de Tom. Agradeció internamente que jamás tendría dicho poder, le quedaban demasiado bien.

—Gorras estúpidas —cerró los ojos y se dedicó a maldecir a cada cosa que le perteneciese o hubiese siquiera estado en contacto con su hermano: "_estúpida Gibson, estúpidas remeras gigantes, estúpida sillas, estúpido jabón, estúpido, estúpido.."_ y la letanía siguió y cumplió con su propósito —desahogarse—, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, entrando en un sueño en el que veía complacido como todas las cosas maldecidas eran destruidas de las maneras más inverosímiles.

Su voz lo despertó con un estremecimiento.

—Hay que ir a comer —fue su breve llamado.

La fría calma que Bill había logrado se esfumó con aquello y volvió a fruncir el ceño con enojo. Se estiró apesadumbrado y bajó las escaleras restregándose los ojos, a riesgo de tropezar y romperse la crisma contra un escalón o cualquier otro objeto altamente peligroso. Consideraba que peores cosas podían pasarle.

—Tom, por ejemplo —se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta y con pesar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una voz monocorde a sus espaldas.

Bill volteó sobresaltado y vio a su gemelo. No lo había notado antes, pero sus rastas estaban revueltas, como si se hubiese sacado y vuelto a poner esa gorra roja varias veces.

—Sólo estaba haciendo una lista de los idiotas más grandes —siseó.

Con aire ofendido (que Tom en otras circunstancias hubiese catalogado de "diva" y hubiese reído con ello) bajó las escaleras, contoneando levemente las caderas en un gesto de indignación.

Tom lo miró alejarse con la vista distante.

—Ja —murmuró sarcásticamente, al fin.

Cuando llegó a la cocina Bill ya estaba sentado de espaldas a la puertas, consecuentemente, con el claro mensaje de que no quería verlo llegar. Su madre llegaba ya cargando en sus manos la fuente transparente con unos humeantes ravioles. Levantó la vista y le sonrió a su hijo mayor con calidez.

—Ven, Tom, siéntate antes de que la comida se enfríe.

Por orgullo y por respeto hacia el enojo de su hermano, no se sentó a su lado como solía hacerlo, sino enfrente, porque también tenía ganas de confrontarlo en cuanto se diese la oportunidad.

Simone notó el cambio pero no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de aquellos dos, que comenzaban desde por razones lógicas hasta por pequeñeces sin importancia, pero que —siempre—, tarde o temprano, terminaban.

Sirvió una buena porción de comida a cada uno y se llevó un bocado a la boca. Masticó despacio, observando comer a sus hijos en silencio. Tom miraba a Bill fijamente y éste pretendía no darse cuenta, pero estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

Tomó un sorbo de agua y, todavía con el vaso caso tocando sus labios, les lanzó una mirada escrutadora que pareció traspasarlos, y les preguntó con voz casual qué tal había estado su día.

—Bien —respondió simplemente Tom, apartando por un momento sus ojos de Bill.

—Muy poca cosa —se apresuró a discrepar Bill con aburrimiento.

Simone observó primero al de rastas, que bajó la vista, y luego al moreno. Suspiró.

—¿Y no van a preguntarme por mi día? —preguntó ella en broma.

Tom esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió el rostro a su madre con una expresión bondadosa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, ma? —le preguntó sonriéndose al punto.

Bill intentó no poner los ojos en blanco. Lo logró por muy poco.

—Muy bien —sonrió complacida—. Gordon me pasó a buscar al mediodía y fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante muy bonito, luego volví a trabajar y a la salida fuimos a ver una película.

Se la veía realmente feliz, por lo que Bill no se resistió a esbozar una sonrisa. No era ajeno al hecho de que había sido muy duro para su madre afrontar el divorcio aún cuando lo había hecho por le bien de sus hijos. Hacía unos cuantos meses que había conocido a Gordon y habían comenzado a salir, lo más seguro era que dentro de poco se los presentase a sus hijos. No había duda de que había encontrado alguien con quien compartir sus cosas.

Tom observó de reojo como el moreno curvaba sus labios, dejando al descubierto sus dientes en una encantadora mueca. Su Bill.

—Me alegro por ti, mamá.

—Gracias, querido —contestó Simone con una sonrisa cálida. Se volvió a su hijo mayor—. Tom, estás más callado de lo normal, ¿qué pasa?

Tom parpadeó confuso una o dos veces.

—Mamá, creo que te equivocas, es Bill el que habla sin parar como una cotorra.

Escuchó un ruido de atragantamiento y, asustado de haber metido la pata, giró bruscamente en dirección a su hermano. Pero Bill reía tenuemente.

—Así que una cotorra, ¿eh? —y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Tom se animó.

—Pues sí, hasta más que las chicas de nuestro curso —sonrió de lado.

—Muy gracioso, Tomi.

El alivio de escucharlo llamándole así lo llenó de alegría y alivianó su cuerpo, la risa escapó traviesa de sus labios.

Bill sonrió y, cuando ya no pudo evitarlo, rió con él. De pronto, ya no quería que esa mesa los separase, quería estar allí a su lado para que Tom lo mirase de costado entre las pestañas. Todo el enojo le pareció estúpido y sin sentido al lado de ese momento de absoluta felicidad. Y supo que ese era el encanto de Tom, disculparse por medio de una risa que hacía a uno feliz. Y también supo que no quería perder eso, que si lo hacía, ya no sería lo mismo vivir. Allí flaqueó en su decisión de mantenerse indiferente con él hasta que sintiese que merecía su perdón.

La cena se mantuvo y concluyó animada. Pero cuando volvieron a subir las escaleras, la misma sensación de dolor volvió a apoderarse de Bill. No iba a dejar que Tom pensase que no le molestaba que lo tratase mal por mero capricho, ahora volvía a estar molesto con él.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo alegre cerca de su oído, Bill sintió como su gemelo pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acercaba hacia sí.

Bill se apartó con brusquedad, alejándose de su hermano con gesto hosco. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Bill? —preguntó un perplejo Tom, sus brazos colgaban lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Al principio Bill no abrió la boca, pero luego de un rato se volteó y clavó sus ojos en los de su gemelo.

—Sigo estando enojado contigo —le respondió apretando más sus brazos.

Tom hizo una mueca que demostró su perplejidad.

—¿Y me vas a decir que te olvidaste de eso durante la cena?

Bill abrió la boca para responderle pero en cuanto descubrió que ninguna respuesta sagaz se le venía a lamente volvió a cerrarla chocando los dientes entre sí.

—¿Y? —le instó Tom, enarcando las cejas.

Entre frustrado y avergonzado, Bill miró fijamente a la puerta y masculló casi sin abrir los labios:

—Sí.

En un principio, Tom se lo quedó mirando con la misma intensidad con la que Bill contemplaba la puerta, él ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando una carcajada seca lo hizo dar un respingo. Y luego hubo más carcajadas, cada vez más seguidas, cada vez más exuberantes, más irritantes.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —masculló el pelinegro con un suave tono rosáceo coloreando sus mejillas.

Tom casi no podía respirar por el ataque de risa. Hizo un esfuerzo e inspiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Pero en cuanto hubo visto el adorable sonrojo de su hermano, un nuevo ataque de risa quebró su voluntad.

—Es que —jadeó con lágrimas en los ojos—... es tan cómico, Bill.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Bill, cada vez más avergonzado y enojado.

Pero Tom no lo escuchó o decidió no hacerle caso y siguió riéndose con una mano apoyada en la pared para sostenerse. Bill bufó en señal de desesperación.

—¡Ya cállate, imbécil! —le espetó lanzándole un manotazo. Pero aún incapacitado como estaba, Tom fue más hábil y atrapó su mano. Rayos, no había estado ni cerca de pegarle.

—¡Cállate, cállate!

Pero Tom seguía riendo, pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

La intención de Bill fue pegarle un puñetazo con su mano libre. No obstante, no fue eso lo que hizo a continuación. Sin detenerse a pensar, se abalanzó sobre Tom y sin que supiese cómo sus labios terminaron impactando con los de su reflejo. Algo que muchas veces había querido hacer. Y como había querido hacerlo muchas veces y no estaba plenamente conciente de lo que hacía, por unos pocos segundos cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese beso improvisado.

Si no hubiese sido por aquel aro de metal, sus labios hubiesen encajado perfectamente, tal era la fidelidad de la igualdad de trazos de sus facciones. Se sentían suaves y mullidos contra los suyos. Su aliento cálido salía de la delgada línea en la que se entreabrían sus labios.

Cuando los dos sabían ya que estaba sucediendo, los labios de Tom se endurecieron y Bill abrió los ojos con pavor, echándose hacia atrás y llevándose ambas manos a la boca, tocando sus labios calientes, los victimarios de la locura más grande de su vida.

El tiempo pareció no correr. Bill no podía quitar su mirada del rostro duro de Tom, no podía dejar de mirarlo con sus grandes ojos espantados.

Ambos estaban agitados. Bill no sabía que decir. Mejor dicho, supo que no podía decir nada luego de haberlo besado. Ya no había excusas, el cambio se había efectuado.

—Tomi, lo siento —tragó duro—... yo—

Sintió como su un bate de baseball se estrellase contra su rostro. El puñetazo de Tom le dio vuelta la cara, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, una mano acudió a su mejilla golpeada. Busca los ojos de su hermano.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso —algo en sus ojos había cambiado, pero Bill no pudo decir qué, era como mirar la oscuridad.

—Tom, yo- —alcanzó a balbucear

—No —lo interrumpió el aludido.

Antes de que Bill volviese a abrir la boca, ya se había dado la vuelta. Su mano asía el picaporte.

El menor abrió los ojos con desesperación. Ahora debía ser.

—¡Pero yo te-

La puerta se cerró detrás de Tom con fuerza. Bill se abalanzó contra ella. Cayó de rodillas, rendido.

—¡Te amo! —confesó en un gemido, frente apoyada en la madera.

Pero supo que no había servido de nada tirar a ciegas su corazón con aquellas palabras.

No se molestó en abrir la puerta, la encontraría con el seguro echado. No hubiese entrado de haber sido el caso contrario, no habría sido de ningún bien atosigarlo con su presencia.

Las siguientes horas que pasaría Tom encerrado en la habitación serían decisivas. Desesperanzadamente, presentía que las campanas no tocarían a su favor.

Sólo podía rezar a que el castigo fuese leve. Mientras tanto, esperaría afuera, con cada fibra de su maldito ser pendiendo ante una caída en espiral. Con cada fibra de su maldito ser clamando por _él_.

* * *

Si piensan que esto es malo, tan sólo recuerden que lo que viene es peor..

Así que, si quieren matarme, degollarme, estrangularme, torturarme o cualquier otra cosa que tengo bien merecida... ¡exprésenlo mediante un review! nOn ¿No es la manera más eficaz? x3

La segunda parte ya está planeada y empezada, así que en cuanto me haga un tiempo para terminarla de escribir la subiré. Mientras tanto, espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

Küsse..! :3


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE: Olvido

**Después de _eónes_ actualizo. Les pido disculpas pero no había tenido la inspiración suficiente como para terminarlo, hasta que un día vi mi cuaderno & escribí hasta que supe que ya no podía sacárle más & lo dí por concluído. De hecho, creo que me quedó raro.. & no estoy totalmente conforme con el final. Qizás le falta algo.. pero no sabía qué agregárle & no qería cagarla con estupideces. Ustedes me dirán.  
**

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo la segunda & última parte de este two-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado :]**

**_Enjoy! :3_  
**

* * *

**Segunda Parte: **_**Olvido**_

Tom no se le había acercado en ningún momento.

Bill estaba deshecho en lágrimas, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se agitase con los sollozos. La pérdida era demasiado grande para él.

Tom también estaba llorando, pero silenciosamente. Su rostro permanecía imperturbable a la par que las lágrimas salían como perlas brillantes de sus ojos y se desarmaban en el camino húmedo que habían trazado en sus mejillas.

Era doloroso verlo así, tratando de seguir siendo el fuerte y ahora sólo por él. A Bill no le hacía ningún bien mirarlo —lo destrozaba todavía más—, pero no podía evitar el impulso de verificar que quedaba al menos algo de lo que él había acostumbrado a vivir.

Se acercó. Aquello parecía tan irreal. Como una ilusión o un sueño. Pero no era un sueño, era una pesadilla. Y la estaba viviendo aquí y ahora. Jamás pensó que la realidad pudiese sentirse con tanta crudeza. De un golpe podía mandarte al Infierno. Así, sin previo aviso. Y quemaba y dolía tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo, ni se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos temblorosas en el borde de madera pulida. Estaba frío, y mucho. El preludio de la muerte, el anticipo de la frigidez de la criatura que había acunado en sus irrevocables brazos.

Hipó con fuerzas y, de paso, tomó el aire que le hacía falta para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se asomó vacilante, con indecisión. Quizás si no lo hacía, si no veía, todo volviese a la normalidad. Pero era mentira, lo sabía muy bien. Tan bien que le dolía como si le arrancasen la piel a tirones.

Seguía igual de bella que siempre. Seguía siendo hermosa. Su piel más pálida de lo usual no la hacía ver peor. De hecho, le otorgaba una belleza mística. Sus facciones se hallaban suavizadas por la aceptación con la que recibió a la Muerte, en cierto punto jubilosa a causa de una certeza oculta para el resto.

Y aunque se preguntase un millón de veces por qué no iba a encontrar una respuesta. Ella había muerto. Punto. Era cruel, era desconsiderado y terrible. Pero él más que nadie sabía que la vida no era ni justa ni coherente. En un momento estabas arriba, y al siguiente te estrellabas contra el suelo. Las vísceras esparciéndose como un halo a tu alrededor. Bill sentía que se había convertido en un revoltijo de mierda al caer. Estaba hecho una mierda cuando cayó en la cuenta del lecho de descanso eterno en el que ella había sido ubicada. El ataúd quería empequeñecerla a ella, a su madre. Como si alguna vez hubiese podido desdibujar a un ser tan maravilloso.

Su cabello rojizo enmarcaba su rostro en bucles bien armados. Pasó una mano temblorosa por él, acariciándola. Se estaba inclinando para dejarle un beso en su mejilla cuando percibió que Tom se revolvía turbado. Lo observó de reojo mientras seguía bajando, aunque más lentamente para ver si hacía algo.

Mas Tom permaneció inmóvil. Abandonando el pensamiento, Bill cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en la piel de su madre. Estaba helada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto. Las lágrimas que brotaban incontenibles de sus ojos se deslizaron hasta caer suavemente, enredándose en los bucles de fuego.

Y el mayor permanecía allí, casi ajeno a todo aquello. Bill, por su parte, sigue mutilándose con la telaraña que él mismo creó al permitirse amar. Porque hacía poco lo había admitido, le había puesto aquel terrible y hermoso nombre, pero siempre estuvo allí con él. Siempre estuvo mimetizado con su piel, grabado en sus ojos y escrito en la yema blanda de sus dedos.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor mantenerlo allí. Oculto. Pero la vida había exigido un cambio y él tuvo que dárselo a ciegas. ¿Cómo podría adivinar que lo perdería todo, que ambos lo perderían todo? Era absurdo pensar que habría algo más a partir de entonces, porque no había absolutamente nada más allá de sus pies. El camino se había borrado y sus ojos se habían cegado.

* * *

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos semanas, dos meses, un año? ¿Acaso fueron milenios? No podría responder esa pregunta. ¿Qué era el tiempo para alguien muerto?

A él ya no le importaba. Él estaba muerto como sus sueños, sus ojos, sus cuerdas vocales y sus labios. Tan muerto como la mitad de alma que tenía dentro suyo.

En un año podían hacerse muchas cosas, a veces grandiosas. Para él ya no había tiempo, era una línea desdibujada que con su rectitud incierta lo guiaba en la continuidad. Para hacer grandes cosas se debía estar vivo, y él no lo estaba.

Un sonido estridente llegó a sus oídos. Casi podía percibir su nombre. Arriba y abajo en el tono... subir, bajar, parar, y otra vez. Sí, risa. Una palabra. ¿Qué significaría sentirla? Para Bill había perdido todo sabor.

Sin embargo, había algo en ella que la hacía misteriosamente atractiva. Debía ser aquel tono inconfundible que gritaba, sin lugar a dudas, la boca de donde procedía. Y aquella boca era la de su perdición, con sus labios parejos, suaves, sugerentes y crueles.

Absurdo, solo. Abandonado.

Abandonado por él. Eso era lo que más llegaba a doler. O no. Ya qué mierda sabía a qué era lo que alguien normal llamaba dolor.

Bill sólo sabía de amor. Y, antes, para él no era algo que pudiese ofrecer tan amplia gama de sentimientos. Aplastarse la mano atrapándosela con la puerta te hacía maldecir, retorcerte, te hacía sentir dolor. Besar a tu gemelo y cagarla de por vida por amor es diferente, no era dolor. Al lado de eso, el dolor no era más que un niño de teta, insignificante. Un chiste malo.

Saber que sus labios eran el Infierno y el Paraíso a la vez era capaz de desmembrarlo. Y aún así era amor, como sonreír a través de sus ojos mansos.

El amor no era un sentimiento. Era sólo un intento de abarcar la miseria del hombre y la pureza del alma, de unir cada acción y reacción bajo un mismo encabezado.

Amar para Bill era sinónimo de Tom.

* * *

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, como siempre. Su gemelo estaba cansado, podía sentirlo en sus propios huesos. Ése día había ido con la banda a tocar. Esa banda que siempre había soñado con Bill y que fue un imposible para le menor cuando el mayor lo olvidó. Parecía una idea demasiado descabellada, olvidar la sangre. Lo que no muchos sabían es que era justamente lo más fácil de dejar de lado cuando se quería. ¿Y las memorias, los sentimientos? De eso se encargaba la mente. Era sólo un aparato que con el suficiente deseo se podía resetear, así de fácil como pulsar el botoncito de una computadora.

Una sacudida en su pecho lo hizo botar. Pegó su oído a la puerta, tan sólo para oírlo llorar. Miserable belleza era la de su aire raspando su garganta ajustada por el nudo traicionero de la angustia.

—¿Qué es... qué es? —lo oyó susurrar con voz quebrada y lacrimosa.

Bill cerró los ojos. No lo quería ver llorar. Él llora también, fue el primero en adornar su rostro con lágrimas de la noche.

—¿Me está faltando algo? —tanto le faltaba. Faltaba su vida y no podía darse cuenta.

_Dulce madre de las penas, llega a él._

Pero Bill no fue capaz de dormirse contra aquella dura superficie y con la crudeza de su hermano haciendo eco en sus entrañas.

* * *

Entonces se fue. Hecho lo último que había al alcance de aquellas penosas manos, no le hallaba sentido a permanecer en un lugar ajeno a él. Debería entonces desprenderse de su piel. Ojalá hubiese sabido cómo se hacía.

Sus pies lo guiaron a algún lugar. Sus ojos observaron a la ligera su alrededor. Algunos juegos venidos a menos —la hamaca de la esquina parecía que se desintegraría con tan sólo rozarla con la vista—, el césped reseco y abandonado. El petulante verdor de una desubicada rama cubierta de hojas perteneciente a un árbol obscenamente retorcido era lo más pintoresco del lugar.

Sintió una mano haciendo presión en su cintura. Se volteó y sus ojos se estrellaron contra el fuego impreso en las libidinosas facciones de un ajado rostro joven. Había algo en esa sonrisa que le hubiese dado escalofríos en otros tiempos, cuando todavía sentía algo más que a Tom.

—Tengo curiosidad... —caviló con voz rasposa y violenta—, ¿eres hombre o mujer?

Su temple no se inmutó. Dejó un minuto pasar para que aquellos ojos hambrientos lo estudiasen.

—¿Acaso importa? —y sabía que tenía toda la pinta de una invitación, aunque su voz fuese átona y estrangulada. Ahora, eso era algo que no lo incomodaba.

Los dientes de aquel individuo, demasiado parejos, se descubrieron en una maltrecha sonrisa. Bill sintió que algo dentro suyo reía oscuramente.

—Claro que no.

La mano en su cintura se acomodó posesivamente. No obstante, Bill la retuvo con una firmeza que se equilibraba con su falta de luz. Sus ojos firmes, desafiantes.

—¿Cuánto me darás? —aunque sonase muerto, sonaba decidido.

La expresión del otro hombre se transfiguró con la ansiedad.

—¿Debería? —trató de amenazarlo.

Nada surtiría efecto en él.

—No soy cualquier zorra que puedas conseguir por ahí —con facilidad podría haber apartado el brazo de ese hombre. Pero sabía que a éste se le había antojado su cuerpo y no era sólo el deseo de un polvo. Tenía todas las de ganar.

El individuo en cuestión apretó los labios en un gesto de derrota.

—Setenta ahora. Pero todo depende de lo que venga.

Bill asintió. Su cuerpo era carne. No había traición de forma alguna. Lo que quedaba de él —que sólo sabía que seguía existiendo por lo que alcanzaba a percibir a través de la conexión— estaba fuera de allí. Podría haber abandonado la atadura de su cuerpo y volado entre las sombras. O quizás estaba aún más hondo en su cuerpo, enterrado y asegurado.

Y por el rato en que aquel hombre tomó su cuerpo desmadejado, el pensó en Tom, en sus ojos sonrientes, sus manos grandes y su piel. Cada asqueroso roce fue suplantado en su subconsciente por los dedos de Tom recorriendo con cariño su cuello, incitándolo a la calma, y cada desagradable gemido ronco, por aquella risa vibrante y estúpida que él adoraba.

Con lo que consiguió pudo pagar un hotel barato. Una construcción de mierda que con suerte tenía cuatro paredes y unos cuantas habitaciones de indiscutible calidad infrahumana. La recepcionista lo evaluó con coqueteo hasta que descubrió la cojera que él no se esforzó en ocultar y pasó a entregarle las llaves con un desinterés desencantado.

Ya con su cabeza descansando en la inservible y ciertamente prescindible almohada, se forzó a soñar. A abandonar por un rato aquella realidad y crearse otra en la que podría vivir limitadamente. El punto malo era dormir para soñar con el y sin él allí. ¿Qué más daba? En sus sueños, en su piel, grabado en su propio cuerpo estaría siempre presente.

La luna no era mas que un precioso óvalo de miserable belleza espectral allá afuera, colgada en la oscuridad. Y la noche se resumía a los latidos de su corazón, extinguiéndose en la perpetuidad.

* * *

A Tom lo perseguía aquella remota idea de pérdida sin origen aparente. No dejaba de atormentarlo nunca. Nada era mejor que una duda para mantenerlo en vela toda la noche. Pero cuando se asomaba la punta de la respuesta, todo parecía tan traicionero como un iceberg, el dolor lo desorientaba y volvía a perder el rastro.

En una de las vueltas que daba para encontrar una posición en la cual le fuese posible relajarse, la mano que estaba acomodada debajo de su almohada se topó con una textura suave. Era rectangular y lisa, salvo por unos finos surcos trazados en patrones que logró identificar como de letras.

Con la doliente curiosidad característica de la intriga rescató aquel papel del lugar en donde parecía haberse materializado mágicamente de la nada. Pasó un buen rato hasta que sus ojos adormecidos pudieron enfocar correctamente.

La nota era escueta.

_Por favor, perdóname._

Lo que pugnaba por salir a flote en su memoria había emergido. Recordó aquellos ojos de caramelo fundido, aquellos labios calientes presionando los suyos. Eso que tanto se esforzó por olvidar y que cuando lo logró le quitó la plenitud de su vida.

Mientras aquel nombre —ahora tan familiar— de tres consonantes y una vocal rasgaba sus labios en una caricia, se formó un manchón negro en el pulcro trozo de papel.

Ni siquiera la luna, tan magnífica y vasta, pudo consolar las lágrimas que querían morir.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia, así también a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar..! nOn**

**Esto que dejo acá es enteramente para ustedes, & para mí que amo escribir cuando me lo permito. **

**Küsse..! :3**

**P.D.: ¿Revi..? *w*  
**


End file.
